My sweet little treat!
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Tobi always did everything for Deidara on Valentines Day, but the blonde wants to do something nice for him. What treat will Tobi get? One-shot, Lemons, yaoi! Read please!


Ok…ok…I know it's nowhere near Valentines Day, but I had this Idea and had to write it! If I waited till V-day, I would of probably forgotten it. So I hope you like this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Valentines Day. Tobi had always done something nice and sweet for Deidara every year. Two years ago Tobi got Deidara a whole bunch of new art supplies and a two day Vacation. Last year Tobi had gotten his Senpai billions of flowers and waited on him hand and foot. He had also given the blonde a 'Tobi free day' Pass, saying that Tobi would not bother the artist for one whole day. This year was going to be different, Deidara was going to do something nice for Tobi, and he had just the idea.

Tobi was running through the hallways of the Akatsuki hideout looking for Deidara. He ran though many corridors and into many doors, usually ending up slammed into his face by one of the other members. They all knew Tobi loved Valentines Day the most because it was his day that he could fully confess his dying love for the blonde bomber.

He saw Itachi sitting on the sofa reading a book. (Or at least trying to) and decided to ask him if he saw his Senpai.

"Ah, Itachi-San!" Tobi yelled running up to the Uchiha.

"What is it?" Itachi asked not looking at the masked man, or even sounding interested in what he had to say.

"Have you seen Senpai, I can't find him! Tobi has been looking all day; he has the perfect gift this year!" Tobi said putting the box into Itachi's face.

Itachi sighed, moving the box out of his face. "I saw Deidara walk in with a bag. He is probably in you guises room. Have you checked there?"

"Ne!" Tobi slapped his mask. "I should have checked there in the first place! Tobi doesn't think sometimes."

"I can tell." The Uchiha boy said sarcastically.

Tobi ran all the way up to where, he and the Ex-Iwa ninja slept. He burst through the door, yelling "Happy Valentines Day!" But paused dramatically, as the site he saw, had the masked man a bit dumbfounded.

There lay Deidara. His hands bound with leather to the beds, bed post. He was wearing heart shaped boxers, (Only heart shaped boxers) with his legs slightly spread open. There was also wiped cream on his body. His hair was down and there was candy everywhere on the bed. There were heart shaped lollipops, and tootsie rolls. There were fudge-filled Mochi balls and also some Yuzu-flavored gummies. Tobi's favorite sweet.

Tobi dropped his present to the ground, and if he wasn't wearing the mask, his jaw would be seen on the floor.

"S-Senpai…w-what are you…" Tobi gulped. "Doing?"

Deidara had a faint blush on his face and shifted a bit.

"Well, I wanted to do something for you… for Valentines Day. You always do something nice for me, so I wanted to return the favor, hmm."

Tobi couldn't believe it, he had wished that Deidara would sooner or later give himself up to the raven haired man, but the way Deidara did it…it was artistic! It was brilliant, unique, and very sexy.

The masked mans hands started to tremble as he walked up to the blonde.

"Well what are you going to say, hmm? I am giving you me as a present. Pretty unique, yeah?"

"Very…" Tobi said, his voice a bit shaky

Deidara couldn't see it, but Tobi was carefully eyeing Deidara up and down his body. Somehow though, Tobi knew that Deidara knew, because a huge blush was placed on the artists face.

"Hey, baka!" Deidara yelled, snapping Tobi out of whatever he was thinking. "Are we going to do this or what, un?"

Tobi nodded. He climbed on top of Deidara and slid his mask up to uncover his lips.

"So…" Tobi said in a deep voice, not like his usual high voice. "You are my present, and I can do whatever I want with it?" He questioned.

Deidara nodded. Although he did not like the term that he was referred to as "It" he let it slide.

Tobi smiled slyly and took a lollipop from the bed. He undid the wrapper and put the pop next to the blonde's mouth.

"Suck." Tobi commanded. Which actually took Deidara back a little bit, but did what he was told.

He carefully slid his tongue out and wrapped it around the cherry flavored lollipop, sucking on it. Tobi slid the pop in and out of Deidara's mouth, and it was really turning him on. Deidara saw Tobi lick his lips and smiled slightly. The bomber decided to add a moan into the sucking of the candy treat, and run his tongue over Tobi's finger tips.

"Ahh, Deidara…you are so skilled." Tobi could feel his pants tighten up and a blush across his face. He threw the lollipop to the ground and bent down towards Deidara's body.

The masked man leaned down and licked off some off the cream that the smaller Nin had placed on himself. He licked all the way from his belly button up to his nipple, biting and nipping it.

"Ah! T-Tobi, un." Deidara moaned out.

Tobi continued, licking up to the blondes neck and then dominating Deidara's mouth with a fierce kiss. Deidara right away, opened his mouth to let the older man explore his.

The raven haired man broke the kiss, and Deidara was panting a bit. Tobi smirked and licked his lips.

"W-What's so funny, hmm?" Deidara asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing…just that you taste like cherries."

Deidara blushed. "That's only because you made me suck on that stupid lollipop, un."

Tobi chuckled laughing a bit. "I know…" He bent down to Deidara's ear and licked it, biting on the bottom, causing the artist to whimper.

"Neh, Tobi…I want you to take me, hmm. Take me hard." He whispered sexually, and Tobi couldn't take it.

He took Deidara's boxers and slid them off. Then he took off his own pants.

"Wait…" Tobi said looking around.

"W-What is it, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Eii, I don't have any lube with me."

"That's ok." Deidara said, nudging his head upwards. Indicating that he wanted Tobi to come closer.

Tobi did as he was told, and leaned closer to Deidara. The smaller ninja opened his mouth.

"Ahh!" Deidara said out loud, opening his mouth.

"Huh? Senpai, I am a bit confused." Tobi said, tilting his head.

"Ugh, do I have to explain everything to you, you moron, un! Stick your fingers in my mouth and use my saliva for lube, hmm."

"Oh, ok." Tobi stuck his fingers in Deidara's mouth, and watched carefully as Deidara licked and sucked on them.

As soon as the blonde was done, Tobi stuck two digits in first. Making the smaller man arch his back and moan. Tobi carefully stretched out his entrance, then stuck a third one in and then pulled his fingers out.

The taller man took his harden member and slammed into Deidara. The blonde screamed out loud, probably making everyone hear him. Deidara bit his lip to muffle the screams and moans of pain and pleasure.

Tobi started moving faster, and as he did he hit Deidara's sweet spot. The younger nin screamed louder then before, digging his nails into his own palms making them bleed. The raven haired man growled, "Deidara…you are going to hurt yourself." Tobi panted out. He grabbed Deidara's weeping member and started to pump it, synchronizing with his trust.

"Nn…unn…un...T-Tobi, Whaa! I'm going to come!" Deidara said moaning out.

Tobi kissed Deidara passionately, and whispered in his ear.

"Then come."

Those words, what he was doing, and his hot breath on him, Deidara could not take it anymore and came.

Tobi took a few more trust, adding the fact that all of Deidara's muscles contracted when he came were soon too much for him. He then released, filling Deidara.

Deidara fell onto the cold mattress and was panting hard. His face was red and sweating. Tobi smiled and kissed Deidara. It seemed like it lasted forever, the kiss was so passionate, so caring, and filled with so much love.

Tobi reverted to his original hyper voice and spoke.

"Senpai, Tobi loves you so much! This has been the best Valentines Day ever."

Deidara smiled wirily. "Yeah? Well don't get use to it, hmm. This was a one time deal, only for Valentines Day, un."

"Its ok Senpai, Tobi knows you love him back!"

Deidara sighed, closing his eyes.

"This was my sweet little treat, Happy Valentines Day you little baka, hmm."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah yes, another TobiDei fiction. With lemons! And Smexiness! Hope you like. Please, review, comment, critics.**


End file.
